Massage techniques applicable to the human body are well-known for treating soft tissue and as preventative therapy. Conventionally, massage can be achieved by use of hands or fingers. For self-massage, it may be difficult for a person to access his or her back and shoulders with his or her own hands or fingers, and a massaging device may be used.
Many existing massaging devices exist as elongated bars with a handle at each opposite end. These are designed to apply pressure to various points on a user's body by way of the user grasping the handles at each end of the device with the user's hands.
However, such a design may not permit access to particular areas of the body or the ability to apply intended pressure at a desired angle or magnitude, depending on the dimensions of the user's body, and the user's flexibility and physiology. The device may not be manipulable with the desired level of control.
Accordingly, there is a need for a massage device that provides access to a user's neck, shoulder and back by manipulating an accessible part of the user's own body.